The subject matter discussed in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also be inventions.
In conventional database systems, entities (e.g. users, organizations, etc.) using such database systems to manage data have only been capable of publishing web content for internal use of the web content. For example, the database systems have not provided a public interface for allowing the web content to be publicized to entities other than those that have access to (e.g. an account with, etc.) the database systems. Thus, in order to publicly provide web content, entities have traditionally been required to publish the web content without use of the database systems, such as by serving the web content from a web server separate from the database systems and optionally configuring the web content to use application program interfaces (APIs) of the database systems to access data stored on such database systems.